


Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most

by FallingForKonoha



Series: Naru-One Shots [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Onesided Crush, Pining, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: She chosen her soulmate, and he had to accept it wasn’t himIt was never him





	Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, unhappy ending KibaHina one shot
> 
> It's meant to be sad, and I made myself sad writing it, but I'll probably be writing more KibaHina, the happy kind, so look foward to that, ig

Was it always there?

Yeah, looking back, it was

A small flame, almost unnoticed, but, still there, still alive; burning in the back of his mind, growing in strength with every shared laugh, every touch, the brush of ivory against copper that sent his heart soaring, pounding so loud he was surprised she never noticed

Or maybe, she did, maybe she could hear the way his pulse sped up whenever they were close, maybe she noticed the way his hand lingered just a second too long whenever he would help her off the ground, maybe she felt the way his eyes would lock on her whenever she spared, maybe she noticed it ALL, and she just didn’t comment on it

She was kind like that, he knew that if she knew, she wouldn’t say anything, she wouldn’t do that to him

The fire, though, even neglected, remained, still burning, small but strong, and though he learned to ignore it, he learned to not even acknowledge it, rambling off half formed excuses as to why he was the way he was, why he found himself wanting his mat next to hers whenever they shared a tent on missions so he could take in her scent, why he would spend HOURS finding the prettiest flowers whenever they left Konoha so she could press them, why it was that he went out of his way to make her smile, to make her laugh

Kami, he laugh, he loved her laugh more than anything, the sound that was so rare, yet so sweet, bubbling out of her and instantly making his day, he would do anything to hear it

But, it was too late

Too late to tell her, too late have her, too late to do anything more than give a smile of his own, to wish her luck. Giving a gift he hoped would make her happy, just a little

“It’s almost time” a voice called, and the shinobi closed his eyes, keeping them that way for a second, two, a shaky breath leaving his lips, before he plastered on that smile

“Right! Time to head out!” He said, voice holding a fake cheery tone, trying to hide it, desperate to push his feelings down, smoother that flame until it turned to ash, nothing but burnt memories of the past

The other didn’t speak a word, just nodded his head, dark eyes hidden behind black lenses studied his teammate, seeing the pain in his eyes

He knew, of course he knew, it was obvious to anyone that paid any attention, but he didn’t comment, the other making it clear he was never going to speak a word, and it wasn’t his place to

“Well, hurry up, bugboy, ain’t like Hinata’s gonna get hitched again!” Kiba laughed, and Akamaru simply whined, following after his partner

No, she wouldn’t be marrying again, she chosen her soulmate, and he had to accept it wasn’t him

It was never him


End file.
